Parte de Mi
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: SPIRK. SPIRK. Spock visita a Jim en su aniversario.


**Fic de:**Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Star Trek no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi/slash… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic está dedicado a todos ustedes que me leen, porque simboliza mi septimo año subiendo Fanfics. Hace siete años, en este fecha, subí por primera vez una de mis historias – bastante mal escrita, si hay que ser honestos -, pero igual gente me leyó y como agradecimiento por su apoyo y por el de ustedes, es que conmemoro este hecho, recordando esta fecha tan especial.

**Nombre: _Parte de mi._ **

Caminó por los verdes prados de ése parque en San Francisco. Su paso era lento y cansado debido a la gran cantidad de años que llevaba con vida.

Pasó por al lado de varios amigos que ya visitaría cuando fuera su fecha.

Las flores que llevaba en sus manos daban un agradable aroma que llenaba sus sentidos.

¿Quién diría, años atrás, que al unirse a la Flota Estelar encontraría tan buenos amigos?

McCoy, Sulu, Scott y Checov…

Sonrió al recordar esos primeros cinco años de la Enterprise, donde vivió aventuras inimaginables al lado de esas fascinantes personas.

Nyota Uhura, una de ellas, grandiosa mujer. Desbordaba hermosura, sí, pero lo que le había atraído a ella había sido el gran intelecto que poseía. Estuvo con ellos durante treinta años, antes de retirarse a hacer clases a la academia de la Flota, terminando sus últimos días acompañada de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Ella, junto con los otros, había sido testigo de una historia de amor que tímidamente comenzaba en el cuarto del vulcano cuando jugaban ajedrez.

Decir que no se le llenaron los ojos cuando recordó con perfección vulcana cada uno de los momentos vividos con él y sus amigos, sería mentir.

¿Quién diría, que en esa nave que viajaba explorando nuevos mundos, encontraría el amor?

Llegó frente a la estatua de aquel hombre que había logrado sacarle sonrisas y lágrimas. Por quien habría dado su vida con tal que él siguiera viviendo.

"Hola, Jim" Saludó a la estatua y por muy ilógico que fuera, era algo que calmaba a su triste corazón.

La estatua de tamaño real le miraba fijamente, o eso quería creer él. El artista había logrado imprimir en la piedra, la esencia de su capitán. Esa sonrisa desafiante y esos ojos llenos de pasión.

Con sus viejas manos acarició la mejilla de piedra sacando un poco de polvo y musgo que se juntaba en ella.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia donde estaba escrito el nombre de su Jim. Se arrodilló ahí con elegancia y depositó las flores que traía con él.

La vida había sido cruel.

Después de años de amarse a escondidas, por culpa de uno de sus descuidos, habían sido descubiertos y, debido al puesto que mantenían, la Flota Estelar había decidido que ambos estaban emocionalmente comprometidos y que debían servir en naves distintas.

Aceptaron a pesar que las posibilidades de que se volvieran a encontrar eran de un trece punto seis por ciento y, con el pesar en sus corazones, se separaron.

Él y Jim trataban de mantener el máximo contacto entre ellos.

Pero un día, un trágico día, cuando ya estaban ambos a punto de retirarse y comenzar una nueva vida en la tierra _juntos_, una llamada entrante del doctor McCoy le dijo que las cosas iban mal.

"_Jim ha muerto"_

Le había dicho, antes de quebrarse y comenzar a llorar frente a él por la pantalla. Él se tuvo que sentar en la silla más cercana ante tal noticia.

Una parte de él había muerto, arrancada brutalmente desde sus entrañas.

Vivir de ahí en adelante había sido muy difícil.

Qué era vivir, sino estaba Jim para contarle las experiencias nuevas que había vivido antes de irse a dormir, para que le dijera que no se preocupara que estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo, quien le sacaba sonrisas con sus historias y susurraba palabras de amor.

Él sin James Tiberius Kirk, estaba perdido, era nada.

Sacó las flores secas que había puesto él en su cumpleaños pasado. Ya nadie venía a visitar a éste héroe que tantas veces había salvado el planeta y la estabilidad de la Flota. Sacudió el polvo que se había acumulado y con la delicadeza que le había enseñado su madre cuando niño y cuidaban del jardín que tenían en vulcano, ordenó el ramo para que se viera presentable.

¿Quién se encargaría de las tumbas de sus amigos, héroes olvidados, cuando él ya no estuviera ahí para hacerlo?

"Jim, eres feliz?" Le había preguntado después de dos años de relación, y él con sus ojos azul brillante le había respondido con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

"Claro que sí. Spock, eres feliz?" él respondió con un beso en los labios del otro para terminar amándose otra vez.

Se levantó y sacudió su ropa antes de comenzar a caminar.

"Adiós, Jim" se despidió de la estatua y se dirigió hacia la salida del Cementerio, rodeado por árboles.

Una diminuta sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

_Ya falta, poco, Jim, ya falta poco._

Pensó, sintiendo cómo su débil corazón comenzaba a alentar una vez más su palpitar.

-.

Qué debo decir?

Aún no creo que haya podido escribir esto en una hora y media sin haberlo preparado antes.

Se me había olvidado esta fecha tan importante para mí y no había escrito ni preparado nada.

Espero les guste.

Nos vemos!

Mito.

INICIADO: Miércoles 12 de Febrero de 2012, 17.55

FINALIZADO: Miércoles 12 de Febrero de 2012, 19.34


End file.
